This invention relates to devices for compressing gases from a lower pressure to a higher pressure by employing a continuous flow centrifuge as the compressing first rotor and using an inward flow turbine as the second rotor wherein energy contained in the fluid leaving said first rotor is converted to work.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,195, I described a similar compressor to the compressor of this invention; the device of this invention adds some improvements and changes to said previously patented compressor.